


Capture

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Humorous, Lighthearted, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend is a natural entertainer, that tendency tends to find its way to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

“Oh, oh help me, you brave, gallant knight! I’ve been captured by the terrible--” Mettaton paused, furrowing his brow, his extravagant princely costume doing nothing to jog his memory. “Line?”

“ _DRAGON_ ,” Papyrus whispered, his costume armor jingling underneath him, chafing at his joints. “YOU’VE BEEN CAPTURED BY A _DRAGON_.”

“Oh, that beastly thing!” Mettaton kicked his leg out, thigh-highs accentuating his gams, his appearance incongruous against the swish racecar bed. Papyrus doubted his costume was historically accurate, anyway. He would not bother, this time, as accuracy was hardly a component in their ‘roleplays’. “Oh, if only someone could save me, I would be ever so grateful,” he purred.

Papyrus took a deep breath. He enjoyed the acting. He enjoyed what came after it even more. But he was well aware that it did not come naturally to him, even if he reveled in drama. “I WILL... I WILL DO THAT! BECAUSE I AM A KNIGHT! THAT’S GOING-- GOING TO--”

“Yes, darling?” Mettaton encouraged him, scooting forward to reassure Papyrus. “Come on, you can do it. What are you going to do?”

Papyrus found his confidence, sweeping his arm to let his false armor clank grandly. “I WILL SLAY YOU AND LAY WITH THE DRAGON!”

Mettaton looked back flatly, coughing for effect, the cheap polyester squeaking against the metal of his body.

“--NO, WAIT, HOLD ON, NO, WRONG ORDER, WRONG ORDER!” Papyrus bopped his skull with his fist in an attempt to collect himself, feeling himself become more flustered with every passing second. “I WILL SLAY THE DRAGON... AND LAY WITH YOU! IF, UM, YOU WANT.”

“Darling, I’ve poured myself into this delightfully tacky outfit for you, I can assure you, if I had any objections I would have aired them by now.”

Papyrus gasped, scandalized. “METTATON, YOU’RE BREAKING CHARACTER!”

“... That’s a good point, what is my character? What is my motivation? Even if this is purely for titillation, I feel I should be at my best.”

Papyrus cocked his eyebrow, the velcro of his costume peeling unpleasantly, and he quietly fixed it before it fell off with a clank and left him nude. “YOU’RE A PRINCE.”

“Alright.”

“AND YOU’VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE DRAGON--”

“Why?”

Papyrus blinked, having mentally prepared a ‘dirty-talk’ and ‘pillow-talk’ list of topics, but neglected the storyline. “IT JUST... IT DID! THEY DO THAT SOMETIMES! IN BETWEEN CROCHETING AND BAKING, THEY SOMETIMES KIDNAP PRETTY PRINCES--”

“Aww, sweetheart.”

“--AND KEEP THEM IN THEIR DRAGON LAIR TO BE RESCUED BY KNIGHTS WITH, YOU KNOW. NEEDS. URGES.”

Mettaton winked back, and slipped back into character with focused ease. “Oh, oh, woe is me!” He threw himself back onto the bed gracefully, as if he were in a music video, and Papyrus briefly tuned him out to look at his long, slender legs. “How can you possibly slay that mighty beast! You seem very strong, and handsome, but even you--!”

“I’LL SHOOT IT.”

Mettaton snorted with laughter. “My, someone wants to cut to the chase, don’t they? That hardly fits with the medieval theme.”

Papyrus shifted on his feet uncomfortably, the warmth in his groin growing to unpleasant levels as he looked his boyfriend up and down. “I ACTUALLY SHOT IT IN THE FACE ON THE WAY HERE.” Papyrus felt bad instantly, as soon as the words left his mouth. “BUT IT DIDN’T DIE, IT JUST... WENT HOME. BEING SHOT TAKES A LOT OUT OF YOU. THE DAY IS SAVED!”

“You... You shot the dragon?”

“INDEED I DID.”

“In the face?”

“RIGHT IN THE FACE.”

“You, a medieval knight?”

“WITH MY OLDE GUN, WHICH IS DIFFERENT FROM A NORMAL GUN, BECAUSE IT’S OLD.”

Mettaton pulled a clean tissue from Papyrus’ table nearby, before dropping it off the side of the bed exaggeratedly, loudly gasping. “Oh no! I appear to have dropped something! I’ll just need to thank you when I stand up again, which may take a while, because I am going to have to look very hard for that tissue! I may need to sway my _fabulous_ ass for leverage, I do hope no sexy knights _take advantage of me_!”

And with that, he leaned over the mantle of the bed, perfect, sculpted posterior swaying from side to side delightfully, the costume straining against his curves. Papyrus stared, agog, rigid.

“I do hope nobody comes along, slips down my pants and just _fucks_ me, that would be _unexpected_!” He resumed his movements, having found the tissue seconds ago but was now dedicated to the part. Papyrus remained still, hard and needy. Mettaton caved. He turned around, his body still hooked over the bed, flipping his hair for effect. He glanced to his own ass. “Darling? Aren’t you going to, ah..?”

Papyrus blustered, having finally realized what Mettaton was getting at. “OH. OH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS. I DIDN’T WANT TO TRY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU SPECIFICALLY REQUESTED NO SEXY KNIGHTS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU.”

Mettaton laughed, a high, throaty trill, prompting Papyrus to hop up. “Darling?”

“RIGHT, WOW, OK!” Papyrus made an undignified, giddy noise, having finally been allowed to cut to the chase, and tore off his ‘armor’ with a satisfying _rriiippp_. He scrambled up onto the bed, placing himself behind Mettaton, pulling down his tacky pants and thumbing at his own cock in anticipation. He leaned over, puffing hot air into his boyfriend’s ear, the excitement finally spurring him into character.

“ _I’M GOING TO CRAM MYSELF SO FAR INTO YOU WHOEVER PULLS ME OUT WILL BE CROWNED THE KING OF ENGLAND._ ”

“Papyrus, darling,” Mettaton laughed, “oh my God!”

Papyrus huffed affectionately, before slipping in with a groan, the gaudy colors of Mettaton’s outfit admittedly turning him on, rich, plush velvet and torn leggings hiding thick, powerful thighs, that gripped him as he rutted from behind. His hands traced the thick sinew and soft curves before it slipped around the front to tug at Mettaton’s cock, repeating the motions he would use on himself. God, fuck, those legs, those artificial, magnificent legs, that bent under his strength as Mettaton keened and whined under him, gripping his own hair theatrically, arching his back to meet his thrusts. They played off of each other, everything a friendly competition based in understanding, every moan was met with a louder moan until they both could no longer contain themselves, Mettaton’s top half bouncing freely as he rocked over bed, Papyrus slamming in over and over, the velvet of Mettaton’s pants bunching under his groin. With a solid tug Mettaton spurted cum on himself with a yelp that moved and cascaded into a long, decadent moan, and that pushed Papyrus over the edge as well. Papyrus slumped, planting soft kisses, shuddering.

“Why, nothing spices up sex like roleplay, does it?”

“MHMM,” Papyrus agreed, still riding out the very last vestiges of his orgasm. “MHMM, YEP, YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN--  _AH_ _!_ ”

Mettaton craned back to kiss him, passionately, as he was in all things, still filled. “You picked the last roleplay, I think it’s my turn! Hmm. Did we do ‘sexy butler and domineering master’ recently?”

“WE DID. YOU GOT TOO INTO IT AND INSULTED MY COOKING SKILLS. I CRIED.”

“Ah, now I remember! What about ‘marine biologist and sexually aggressive octopus’?”

“METTATON, I AM NOT MAKING LOVE TO YOU IN AN AQUARIUM, IT’S UNSANITARY.”

“Fine, fine. What about strapping sex toys to your fingers and going to town like a silicone jackhammer? ‘Edward Sexyhands’?”

“OOH, THAT COULD WORK.”

They snuggled together, content, nothing but jutting angles and sharpness that hid genuine warmth underneath.

They both said ‘I love you’ at the same time, and responded with ‘of course you do!’ at the same time.


End file.
